Drift Off
by WritingQueen390
Summary: Each of them had been worn down in their own way, it was only a matter of time before she stumbled upon their stubborn leader curled up on the floor of a dark room. (Mild swearing because Karkat)


Each of them had been worn down in their own way, it was only a matter of time before she stumbled upon their stubborn leader curled up on the floor of a dark room. Terezi found him in one of the many unexplored rooms deep in the corridors of the facility. It took a moment for her senses to register just who it was. Out of all of them this short-fused crab was the one she least associated with soft breathing. By now he'd be ranting to her about "knocking before entering" or "minding her own damn business" or most likely "if you've got nothing better to do besides roaming around to wherever the fuck then why don't you trick another wriggling pink human into offing themselves?!". He must be asleep.

Hypocrite. Gives an order for half the ship to stay up and immediately breaks his rule in less than one day. Or whatever constitutes for a day around here. Before now they've utilized the planets Prospit and Derse as their gold and purple north stars to somewhat navigate the time with, but now that both of them are gone the days have stretched out and blended together. The universe somehow found another way to lurch them into even more confusion. Fucking miracles.

Of course she was used to him like this. All curled up and vulnerable for an unexpected attack. He was in the same exact position on Prospit. It's adorable. Her feet take her in the room, hoping so bad her cane won't bump into him or he'll hear her echoing steps. That would ruin the fun.

He was out cold. From what she can tell he is very calm over there. No thrashing around as of yet. If he is not having a nightmare now he will be soon. All of them have been getting pestered relentlessly by them and he would be an unlikely exception. None of the others are willing acknowledge it, but the stress is evident within their small unconscious movements. The tense flinches, the worn tone of their voices, acts only a true expert in the practice of underlying motivations and senses such as herself can detect. Even Vriska with all her knack for deception and open bragging about some lucky streak can't hide it. Terezi's in particular have involved a barrage of shapeless movements behind her eyelids. They resemble her chalk drawings, only move on their own like static until they formed figures.

It was never a pretty picture. At best it is a face. A black shape with empty eyes and a mouth defined by jutting sharp teeth. It rounds into dark shades likely belonging to a certain coolkid surrounded by splashes of red that doesn't taste a thing like cherry._ (Dead Daves are the enemy!)_ The face begins to glow orange, as if on fire, and those pursed lips forms a scowl meant directly for her. Something like a blue star in a sky speeds off into nothing. (_Pchoooooooo)_ All sorts of delicious colors spilling over everything, drying and hardening into something dull. At absolute worst it is an event. A bad path hastily strung together by impulse and desperation. A point in time either a definite mark in her timeline or a slight possibility. Who even knows anymore. No matter the circumstance it always leads to death. Predicting the future was way easier when it was a clear vision on a cloud. Stupid lousy time travel shenanigans.

With their slime pods now a lost luxury of a close past the only place there is to lie down around here is the hard floor and Gamzee's makeshift therapeutic horn pile. Oh how she misses the reassurance of her dragon lusus in sleep. Her wise teachings. The swiftness in her flight. She yearns for flight in general. To rise up, up, up, and no need to stop. To fall back without the restraint. The drop in her stomach as she allowed her body to fall, and the jolt in her chest when she opened her wings and ascended once again.

But Terezi is certain she isn't tired now, she can't ever be. All she feels is boredom and there's nothing left to do but wait around. Wait for him to wake up. Wait for their next move. For another chat to pop up. For the wounds to heal. For the truth to come out. For her lusus to hatch. For the frustration and mourning period to just fade away already. To see how many of them give up and die. Bide time until then.

She's often wandered alone on these aimless expeditions, refusing to lose hope. Terezi usually chooses to wrap herself in her comfy old dragon FLARP costume, but not today. For now she has stored it away in one of the many chests left around the halls. Sometimes she would head up to the "roof" outside. It's nothing like back home, and that's the best thing about it. No pesky carnivorous creatures to avoid or sun to burn your eyes out. There isn't any stargazing or inexplicable ability to breathe in space there with all those surrounding trees. Only isolation. This was a good thing for a time, but even that has managed to depress her now, since Prospit and Derse blew up, as planets lately tend to do. The honey and plum wafts she caught of bright sanctuaries shining over their asteroid was suddenly replaced by a stain of blackness. And she's usually fine with the taste of black. It's akin to dark licorice. That's not what they taste and smell like to her in the smelloscope. A sprinkle of stars here and there, but it's mostly bitter ink. Bluh.

Actually in that regard variety quickly waned the longer she was stuck here. Various blends and tastes of metals, computer screens, chalk, rubber, and blood. Being surrounded by the same eleven trolls in one place every passing cycle around the veil seemed to rub their aromas into familiarity. That number has since narrowed down, and that may be a clue as to why Karkat was here.

Suddenly there is a shift in the ground bellow Terezi. At times she could feel it below her feet, the turn of the meteor drifting along an aimless direction in space. For a moment the floor turns sideways and she feels off balance. She's acutely aware she won't pull her over and this will pass momentarily. She's adapted to it by now. One of many things. In particular that the concept of safety for them was a temporary one. It's not bothersome or even very noticable. All it takes is to hold still until it passes.

Of course it's right now that she hears movement from the corner In a moment she prepares a witty statement ("Sleeping on the job, Karkles? Not a very remarkable leadership skill. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"). There's the sound of overturning rustling of his clothes rustle. She's certain he'a about to emerge and say something, but his joints settle again. Karkat is shifting over. The moving stops and the body rests again. Utter exhaustion likely claimed him. The ground slows down as well. Aside from the thick constant sounds of whatever runs this place surrounding her, is breathing takes over the room.

Terezi doesn't know why he puts himself through this. Oh wait, of course she does: palpable stupidity. Or perhaps mere determination. The last she recalls him resting was when he fainted at Tavros's blood like a prissy, but even that lasted an hour. In their session on Alternia he was constantly active, keeping tabs on what he deemed important, conscious of team members movements and thought out every next decision. When the tricks weren't successful he wouldn't get over it. Every mistake sunk into him, became a part of him in the same fashion of the ring they sought after. It hadn't occurred to her he was straining himself so much until he casually mentioned it to her.

So what shall we do with you, Karkles? Perfect her chalk outlines around the fresh body? Use those pinchable cheeks of yours as a sketch pad? Nepeta has been starting to take up space on the walls with her art, and the taste of spacle grey in your face just happens to closely resemble the concrete wall. Nah, that's how she passed the time on Prospit, drawing up and illusory scenario of his first awakening, and wait with a sort of jittery patience. A full scope of her picture rather than a brush of the fingers or the tip of the tongue. But who is she kidding. There weren't any mirrors on Prospit. It wouldn't be paradise if the visitor saw the flawed self from the other world. (there was a chance of the visitor seeing something they didn't want to)

_ He wouldn't have even liked it there. _Terezi often tells herself, _He'd be surrounded by delicious golden honey towers and awesomeness and he'd just say the outfits looked stupid. _

Instead Terezi brought over one of her pals along into the room with her. Cradled in her arms was one of her most trusted associates, a red scalemate by the name of Officer Rougetail. He was one of the lesser reprehensible fellows as far as she could detect, the least prone to shocking betrayal, unlike some certain other plushies or trolls that come to mind. It would be a brief loss to not have the cherry-scented colleague at her side but these are hard times and these are the types of sacrfices she makes. For now she can trust him to look after her tuckered out companion. At the very least she can revel in the thought of him waking to the sight of those unblinking periwinkle buttons staring back at him. Perhaps entangled in his angered heart he'll appreciate the company. Or not.

She gently settled him on top of one of his limp arms and as close to his chest without causing a loud squeak to disturb him.

Her sharp smile widened at the edges. Oh, that must look precious. If only she had a camera in the scratch-and-sniff catalogue of hers, preferably one that would allow her a physical copy to use as treasure/blackmail material. The thought makes it difficult to hold back laughter. Alas.

She places her cane before her and walks out, savoring the quiet until it all rattles out of control once again.

_**A/N: Guys, take a gander into my latest obsession. Oh. My. Gog/glub. This is my new favorite thing. Honestly out of all the fanfiction I've read Homestuck ones seems to have been the most consistant in quality This is not only in terms of written fanfics but in artwork as well (especially the Ask A Character ones). I think this is because A. These characters have the kind of richness that you can place them in any situation and something interesting is bound to happen and B. Because of the jumpy non-linear way the story tends to go in once more characters join the party there is a lot left to enterpretation. I might do this again.**_


End file.
